


Over Your Head

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Hypothermia, I keep almost killing Seth, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bullshitting Dean's past because does anyone actually know anything about it?, cuddles morphed to smut, mentions of Roman, near-drowning, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr anon wanted Seth getting hypothermia and Dean keeping him warm with cuddles.</p>
<p>I accidentally Ambrollins porn.</p>
<p>Or: Seth falls into an icy lake and Dean hauls him back out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on that coffeeshop AU/junkie Dean fic, but there's a bunch of rambling dialogue and not much plot over there, so I decided to work on this instead.
> 
> Always open for Ambrollins prompts! Anything goes, G - NC-17, any genre, any fetish.
> 
> You can comment here or ask over here: http://codenameloki.tumblr.com/

Much as Seth loved his family, and much as he was glad they had accepted Dean into their home over the holidays, three days with them without a break was a little much. Every time he’d tried to spend time alone with Dean, someone- his mother, his father, his sister, his grandmother- managed to interrupt them. It wasn’t even a matter of getting alone to have sex, either. He just wanted to be able to kiss Dean, or squeeze his hand, or slide his palm over that incredibly slim waist the way they were used to doing. It wasn’t that his family disliked Dean, or was against them being together, but Seth sort of felt that, on this first trip, the first time they were meeting Dean, it would be better to cut out physical displays of affection.

Just being alone, together, was all Seth was trying to do.

Which was why, that morning, he’d sidled up to Dean after breakfast and- more loudly than was strictly necessary in such a small house- asked if he wanted to go for a drive out to the lake. Dean, of course, had turned to smirk at him, and Seth shook his head, realizing that now _everyone_ was going to think they were sneaking away to screw.

Whatever. It worked, anyway, and now he was crunching along the shore of the lake, watching Dean running and sliding along the ice, trying to smother his smile and not even coming close to succeeding. He knew Dean wasn’t a fan of holidays period, and especially not big family holidays, and definitely not big family holidays with a bunch of people he’d never met before, whose relative he was dating.

Dean had been stressed for the last few days, even more than Seth, and was taking full advantage of this excuse to blow off some steam and just be himself with Seth. He skidded to a stop and glanced up at Seth, grinning and shaking his curls out of his eyes. “Come on, Seth! It’s fun.”

“Falling on my ass and breaking my tailbone, that’s fun?” Seth called back, and Dean took a moment to admire his partner, standing on the snowy shoreline, the wind whipping his hair loose from its ponytail and sending it streaming out sideways. Dean motioned to him.

“I swear I’ll protect your ass with my life, Seth. You know how important it is to me.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re with me, for my ass,” Seth grumbled, picking his way gingerly over the frozen rocks at his feet and easing cautiously onto the frozen lake. Dean slid over to him and grabbed his hand to steady him, smirking.

“Among other things.” Dean shuffled backward, pulling Seth along with him. “C’mon, try it.”

Seth allowed himself to be slid along the ice, muttering,“If I break any part of myself, I’ll make sure you get fired.”

“But then I’ll have to go back to the indies and you won’t see me as much.” Dean slipped around behind Seth, pushing him along like Thumper pushing Bambi.

Seth leaned back into his partner, his arms outstretched, paralleling Dean’s, their fingers intertwined. “I guess that’s not the best plan. What if I sic Roman on you instead?”

“Roman doesn’t care as much about your ass as I do, though.” Dean murmured into his ear, causing prickles to rush down Seth’s back and arms. “Okay, I’m gonna let you go.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Seth protested, but Dean was already pulling away, and then he was slip-sliding along the ice on his own, trying his best not to wobble and throw off his precarious balance, the wind whipping his hair into his face, running the mantra of “I’m alright, I’m okay, I’m good” through his mind. He turned his head to grin back at Dean, several feet behind him, and that’s when he went through the ice and into the swallowing, black lake water.

The last thing he heard before his head went under the ice was Dean’s hoarse voice screaming,“Seth! _Shit_!”

Dean reacted on instinct, remembering his grandfather’s instructions on all those ice-fishing trips he’d taken with the old man, even though he hated ice fishing, just desperate to get out of that shitty apartment. He threw himself forward, spreading his weight as well as he could, slithering on his belly to the edge of the hole that had opened up beneath his lover, splashing both arms into the frigid water and hunting frantically for something, anything to grab onto. “Fuck fuck fuck, god damn it, why did I get him onto the ice, Ambrose you fuck up, fucking shit fuck, Seth. Seth, I’m sorry. Where are you?”

The very tips of his rapidly-freezing fingers just met the trailing ends of what he was hoping was Seth’s hair, and he snatched at the tendrils, yanking back as hard as he could. Seth emerged, hacking out ice water and Dean scrabbled at Seth’s jacket, trying to get enough purchase to haul him up out of the hole, praying to a God he didn’t even believe in that the ice wouldn’t give way again and send them both plunging into a watery grave. “Seth, I got you babe, I got you, I’m so sorry, come on, breathe for me baby, come on, please.”

Seth wretched up a mouthful of lake water as Dean hauled him backwards over the ice, away from the hole that had nearly been his coffin, his eyes fluttering open. “Dean?” Weakly, because he was cold, so cold except for the fire burning in his lungs.

“I got you, baby, come on. Can you get up?” Dean wrapped both arms around him from behind, burying his head into Seth’s soaking wet shoulder, trembling nearly as much as Seth was. “I’m so sorry, that was so fucking stupid, I’m so stupid-”

“I’m so cold, Dean. Cold and sleepy. Can we sleep here?”

“No, come on, we need to get back to the car. Need to get you warmed up.” Dean got to his feet, struggling to maintain balance on the wet ice and get Seth to his feet. “Come on, use your legs, babe.”

Seth leaned heavily on him, barely aware of Dean’s instructions. His legs? Those wooden-feeling things splayed uselessly across the ice? “I don’t think I can. They’re frozen. I’m frozen, Dean.”

“No you’re fucking not,” Dean snapped, as though he could keep hypothermia and frostbite away just by denying it angrily enough. He heaved Seth to his feet and lifted him before his legs could go out from under him, determined to get him off this godforsaken lake and back into the care by brute force, if necessary. “Seth? _Seth_.” Brown eyes flitted open at his shout. “You need to stay awake, okay? You gotta stay with me.”

Finally, after at least three centuries, Dean felt frozen gravel under his feet and he crunched up the bank, heading back toward the car- and why had they parked way the fuck back _there_? Seth’s face was pressed against his neck, way too cold for Dean to be comfortable with, Seth’s rapid puffing breaths wheezing into his ear.

Dean propped Seth against the car when they finally arrived, pinning him in place with his hip while he fumbled with the door handle, then bundling him inside onto the back seat and climbing in with him. He pawed at Seth’s pockets- Jesus, he hoped the keys weren’t sitting at the bottom of the fucking lake- and emerged with the damp leather key fob. He threw himself forward, leaning over the front seat to stab the key into the ignition and fire up the engine, twisting the heater dial so hard it snapped off before he turned his attention back to Seth’s rapidly vibrating form.

“Seth, hey, I told you, stay awake.” Dean shook Seth back into consciousness as he shrugged out of his jacket and ripped his hoodie over his head before tearing Seth’s jacket off, followed by the rest of his soaking wet clothes- ice had started to form, and Dean mentally cursed the cold wind as he wrapped his jacket and hoodie around Seth and pulling him close. “You don’t happen to have a blanket or anything in the car, do you?”

“Mm. Try- maybe the trunk,” Seth replied, burrowing into Dean’s warmth, resisting when Dean pulled back. Not that Dean really wanted to leave him, but he wasn’t going to be gone long, he assured Seth, he was just going to pop the trunk and be right back. Backing out of the car, Dean yelped as an icy gust forced it’s way up the back of his T-shirt and he slammed the door shut, darting around to the back as quickly as he could and wrenching the trunk open, hoping against hope that Seth had a blanket stashed back here- weren’t you always supposed to have on, in case you broke down? Dean wondered, pawing past the junk, and never mind that he’d never kept any kind of emergency kit.

“Fuck yes, Seth, you obsessive little bastard.” Dean seized not one, but two blankets and ripped them out from under the spare tire, ignoring the liberal coating of dust and grime as he slammed the trunk shut and barrelled into the backseat again, shaking the blankets loose and tucking Seth into them. He sat there and watched Seth shiver for a few moments, listening to the roaring of the heater and cursing himself yet again for coaxing the other man onto the ice when he’d clearly not wanted to go.

“Dean?” Seth broke into his thoughts, peering sleepily over a fold of the blanket he was wrapped up in like a burrito.

“Yeah?”

Seth extended one bare, trembling arm and motioned Dean closer. “Get in here with me.”

“At least you’re lucid now.” Dean tugged the blanket loose and crawled into Seth’s nest, covering him with his own body and rewrapping the blanket around his own shoulders. Seth pulled Dean’s head down onto his naked chest and buried his icy fingers in the messy curls, grateful for the added warmth.

Dean laid there for a long time, silent, listening to his lover’s hoarse breathing, his steady heartbeat- thankfully Seth still _had_ a heartbeat- and felt his eyes prickle. “Seth?”

“Mm?” Seth cuddled against him, burrowing his nose down into Dean’s curls and just letting heat flow into him, right to the frozen core.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Dean’s voice broke and he pressed his nose into the scant hair covering Seth’s chest, breathing in his scent, reassuring himself that Seth was still here, still whole and alive and with him.

Seth combed his cold fingers through Dean’s brown hair, feeling his lover shudder against him. “It’s not your fault. How could you have known the ice would break?”

“Shouldn’tve forced you.”

“You didn’t.” Seth pulled the blankets tighter around them, feeling his shivers slowly dissipate with their shared body heat. His chest still hurt, and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to feel his toes again, but the rest of him was warming, thanks to the blazing heat of both the car and Dean’s body. “It was my choice.”

“I let you go.”

“If you hadn’t, no one would have been there to save me.”

“You wouldn’t have needed saving, though-” Dean found his words cut off as Seth’s mouth covered his, his tongue probing gently against Dean’s lips. Dean opened to him, Seth’s beard scraping against his chin, and deepened the kiss, acutely conscious of the fact that Seth was naked beneath him. He ran his fingers over Seth’s ribs, delighted by the warmth he found there.

Seth worked his hands down between them, tugging at Dean’s belt, pulling the leather loose from the buckle and free, plunging his hand into his lover’s jeans. Dean let out a sharp yip, involuntarily recoiling- Seth’s hands were still cold- before pressing back into his grip, his cock responding despite the chilly skin gripping it. Dean looked up at Seth, his mouth open as he panted slightly. “You sure?”

“I almost just died,” Seth answered, brushing kisses against Dean’s face. “I need you.”

And suddenly, Dean needed Seth too. He pulled away to divest himself of his jeans, tearing them off over his boots and then he was back, climbing on top to straddle Seth’s hips, bracing himself with one foot on the floorboards and sinking down onto Seth’s cock with a hiss at the sudden burn inside him.

Seth groaned as Dean’s heat enveloped him, arching up into his lover, surprised at the sudden rush of desire that led to them being in this position. He wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline from nearly drowning or the fact that they were alone together for the first time in days or just plain delirium from being so completely frozen so quickly, or the close quarters while he was being thawed, but he found himself nearly frantic with lust. He gripped Dean’s hips with rapidly warning fingers and pulled him down, thrusting up into him while he bit at his neck, eliciting low gasps as Dean’s hands braced against his chest to let him do his thing.

Dean dropped his head and rode Seth, his hips working feverishly under Seth’s hands, pearly beads of precome slipping down the underside of his dick to pool onto Seth’s flat belly, mingling with the sweat there. Normally almost silent, he found himself moaning softly, just so amazed to have Seth there with him, under him, inside him. Seth’s hands left his hips to grip the the top of the backseat and the headrest of the front as he braced his feet under him to slam up into Dean, moaning and calling for his lover as he came, stars sparkling behind his closed eyelids.

Dean let out a low sobbing moan as he felt Seth’s orgasm inside him, hot little spurts, and then he was over the edge, clutching uselessly at Seth’s slick chest and burying his face in his hair, keening as he came with a rush, warm and sticky against his lover’s belly.

He slumped there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, feeling Seth’s hands on him, in his hair and running down the back of his tank top with feathery touches as Seth’s softening cock slipped out of him, leaving him feeling oddly incomplete. Seth tapped his cheek gently. “We’d better get back before they send out a search party.”

Dean nodded, sitting back up and looking around for his pants. “Christ, how are we even going to explain this to your parents?”

“I’m guessing you mean the part where I fell in the lake, and not the cuddles-that-morphed-to-fucking that warmed me back up, right?”

“Yeah, kinda hoping we can leave that part out,” Dean answered, hauling his jeans up over his hips. “It’s bad enough I almost drowned you, they don’t need to know that I fucked you back to life.”

Seth barked out a laugh and pulled the blankets tightly around himself as Dean left their nest. “Definitely leaving that part out. No, we’ll just tell them we were goofing around, sliding on the ice, and I wasn't paying attention and fell through. They’ll love you for saving my life.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Seth’s forehead, then nuzzled against his cheek. “I guess that’s one way to guarantee your family will like me.”


End file.
